Behind the Scenes
by kap0w
Summary: A Oneshot based from Tony'sKate's chapter in my fic Shrinked with a Beat. Tony's thoughts. TATE.


The 11 pink post-it oneshot. A companion piece to Tony's and/or Kate's chapter in _Shrinked with a Beat_. Pretty much existent to describe an aspect of the reelationship. Sorry if OOC. My story. Not my things.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

Tony still wasn't used to it. Being this close to _The _Caitlin Todd and not being slapped on the arm or poked in the chest. And if he ever admitted to her that he loved it when she slept, she would probably slap him or poke him. Or give him the look.

Yes, the look.

Although Kate had taught Tony what his smiles were, Tony still hadn't taught Kate about her looks. The 'I'm better than you', the 'I'm so glad Abby works here', the 'Did you really say that?', the 'I'm pissed off but I really do need a hug in private', the 'Concerned face' and lately… the 'Scared and hurt but I'll never let on' look. Yes, unfortunately he'd become accustomed to that particular one since the shooting.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the sun caught his eye. Kate flinched in her sleep and Tony tightened his arm around her, careful not to touch her injured shoulder. He felt goose bumps forming on her arms. It wasn't cold, it was 4:02am and in summer. The muggy nights and mornings weren't meant for goose bumps and shivering that she usually showed in her sleep.

Understanding immediately, he kissed the back of her neck and stroked her stomach gently. This had been a normal occurrence since the shooting too. Nightmares. His face still nestled in her neck, his hand now trailing a path up and down her abdomen, Tony wished he could tell her how much she meant to him, how he looked up to her, to put these feelings in words. He noticed the bottle of sleeping tablets on the bedside table, grateful that they helped her get to sleep, but disappointed that they wouldn't stop what was happening inside her.

Kate had come back from that Dr Parkes's office the other day with those sleeping tablets. Apparently along with some usual advice, Dr Parkes had caught Kate before she got into her car and handed her a prescription, just in case. After Kate had told her about the nightmares, Dr Parkes said that even if the nightmares wouldn't go away, the tablets could help her drift off. Tony had nodded wordlessly when Kate relayed this back to him and then offered to help. Maybe by sleeping with her. Not in that way. Well maybe sometimes in that way.

Kate had actually smiled slyly but then turned serious again.

"You have helped," she had told him softly and placed a hand on his cheek.

So Tony had been sleeping over Kate's house nearly every day of the week, or vice versa, whichever apartment was closer, more comfortable, more wanted. They had their personal items mixed in with eachothers, and even though they didn't have one particular shared home, it was nice. To live together. Tony had found that the at-home-Kate, the girlfriend-of-5-months, 1-week, 6-days-Kate, was only a bit different from the work-Kate. The work-Kate put up a shield around her every time they drove into the NCIS car park, got out separately and put a 10-minute time delay between them. And every time they drove out, having left 13 minutes after the other and waiting at the car for each other, her force field lowered itself and bits and pieces of that hurt and scared look came into her eyes.

Kate rolled over and curled up into Tony's chest, still trembling. He kissed her forehead. Damn Ari. Everyone was determined to get him. Kate sometimes seemed as scary as Gibbs when a gap appeared in her shield on the rare days when there was a lead to Ari. He admired her for acting so professional. Tony thought he had lost her. She was gone forever. That day, that terrible, heart-stopping day. That glint. Tony had never been so happy in his life to hear her sarcasm.

There were things left to say, things left to do, to feel. Nothing was going to take away his Kate. Not even Ari. Not if he could help it.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

If it helps, listen to Kisschasy's _Morning_****Semi-based on that song.


End file.
